


Promise?

by ericderekson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ralph is only mentioned, Recently started playing dbh again so I wrote this diddy, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericderekson/pseuds/ericderekson





	Promise?

“Kara, Do you think Ralph is okay?” Alice asked as they boarded the bus to the US/Canada border. Kara smiled at her daughter, “I’m sure he is, Alice. He promised he would meet us in Canada, He’s not the type of person to back down on a promise, Is he?” Kara replied as she and Alice sat down.   
Alice looked down at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, “I guess not.” Though she didn’t sound convinced.  
Kara turned to look out the window, Watching as the city of Detroit slowly faded behind them. Minutes ago, Ralph had sent out a distress call to her, He had gotten out of Jericho but along the way to find them he had gotten captured. Deep down, Kara knew that he was surely going to perish but after all they had been through, She didn’t think Alice could take the news.   
She didn’t think she could take the news either.


End file.
